Field
The present invention relates to instant messaging technology, and particularly relates to a method and system for providing gift objects to one or more members of a group while notifying others of the allocation.
Related Art
With the development of network technology, there emerges a variety of approaches for sending monetary gifts or other objects. For example, one can send money using a gift function in a software application. A gift function may be a virtual product designed to resemble the act of offering real gifts.